A Trick to Love
by Analicious
Summary: Aku memilih diam untuk cinta. Lalu bisakah aku mendapatkan hasil dari semua kecemasan dan kegundahan dalam diam ini? / A Chanbaek Fanfiction / 'Lebih bagus lagi kalau aku pergi saja kan, Baek? Kau tak pernah memahamiku.' / Ya Tuhan, kemana pemuda itu pergi? / Karena semua yang kau dapatkan berasal dari apa yang kau tuai. (GS)
**A Trick to Love - _A Chanbaek Fanfiction_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Apresiasi untuk pairing kedua favoritku setelah HunHan._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Selamat membaca! ^^_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Ini sudah hari keempat belas sejak Chanyeol marah besar padaku. Ia tak pernah lagi meneleponku atau mengangkat teleponku, mengirim SMS pun tidak. Aku biasa melihatnya di _café_ tempat kami berdua setiap hari kencan, namun ia tak ada lagi di sana sejak dua minggu yang lalu. Aku bertanya pada anak-anak _band_ tempatnya berlatih, dan mereka pun tak tahu sama sekali karena Chanyeol juga akhir-akhir ini selalu absen latihan. Setiap pulang dari kampus aku selalu menghampiri rumahnya, namun rumah yang hanya ditempati olehnya itu sunyi senyap. Seakan-akan penghuninya telah pindah entah kemana.

Apa yang ia lakukan di luar sana tanpa sama sekali memberitahuku? Apa dia sedang bersenang-senang dengan perempuan lain dan melupakanku begitu saja?

Ya Tuhan, Baekhyun, kau ini terlalu sering berpikir negatif tentang pacarmu. Harusnya kau memaklumi hal itu! Kau sudah membuatnya membencimu karena kelakuanmu yang egois.

"Apa mungkin dia pulang ke rumah orang tuanya?" ucap Kyungsoo ketika aku menceritakan permasalahanku ini pada sahabatku yang bermata belo itu. Aku menggeleng lesu, kemudian tersenyum miris. "Mungkin dia sedang asik dengan orang lain, aku harusnya tidak egois waktu itu. Ah, Kyung, aku ini bodoh sekali, ya," Aku menunduk, memejamkan mataku agar air mataku tidak menetes.

Kyungsoo menatapku prihatin. "Aku tidak menyalahkanmu, tapi aku juga tidak membela Chanyeol, Baek. Kupikir mungkin inilah caranya agar kalian bisa sama-sama introspeksi diri?" ujarnya mencoba menghibur. Namun kekalutanku akan keadaan Chanyeol yang ditelan bumi itu telah membuatku buta akan semua saran yang teman-temanku berikan padaku. Aku hanya mau Chanyeol di sampingku, menjelaskan kenapa dia absen berminggu-minggu dari hadapanku. Bahkan dia sudah ketinggalan banyak materi di kampusnya. Harusnya dia tidak menghilang dengan misterius begini!

Kutatap layar ponselku dengan tatapan hampa. Biasanya jam dua belas siang Chanyeol akan mengirimiku pesan, mengingatkanku untuk makan siang atau mengajakku makan siang bersama. Tapi, sekarang? Pesanku dari dua minggu lalu saja belum dibalasnya.

Segitunyakah dia marah padaku?

Sebetulnya, kupikir yang kulakukan selama ini padanya tidak egois-egois amat. Aku hanya mengingatkannya saja agar tidak terlalu dekat dengan anak baru di kelasnya, yaitu Yixing. Gadis pindahan Cina itu kupikir terlalu genit pada Chanyeol, bahkan dia membela-belakan semua tugas Chanyeol hanya agar dilirik oleh pacarku itu. Dia bahkan selalu meminta diantarkan naik motor oleh Chanyeol, yang membuatku bingung adalah Chanyeol tak pernah menolak satu pun permintaannya. Pemuda itu selalu kelihatan mengantar Yixing ke kampusnya, dan memberiku alasan yang begitu klise; _kita berada dalam satu ruang kampus._ Aku benci mendengarnya mengatakan hal itu, namun aku hanya bisa mengangguk paham.

Namun, dua minggu lalu, aku melihat mereka berdua di café yang selalu Chanyeol gunakan untuk menghabiskan waktunya bersamaku. Mereka tampak larut dalam perbincangan yang sangat menyenangkan, ditemani dengan laptop berwarna merah muda yang kuyakini bukan milik Chanyeol.

Tatapan Chanyeol pada Yixing itu tidak salah lagi. Tatapan yang kulihat dengan hati mencelos itu, adalah tatapan kekaguman.

Chanyeol jarang sekali menatapku begitu. Ia selalu menatapku dengan tatapan mengejek dan menghinaku pendek, walau ia selalu mengatakan bahwa itu adalah caranya menyayangiku. Aku memang sangat menyukai caranya memberi kasih sayang yang unik itu, namun sejak melihat kemesraannya dengan Yixing, aku mulai berpikir bahwa bukan cara itu yang Chanyeol lakukan untuk menunjukkan kasih sayangnya.

Malamnya aku mengirimi pesan pada Chanyeol. Peringatanku tentang Yixing itu sepertinya menyinggung Chanyeol, dan membuat kami bertengkar berjam-jam. Aku bukan orang yang gampang menangis, jadi aku menghabiskan waktuku semalaman untuk marah-marah pada Chanyeol dibanding menangisinya. Aku tak tahu bahwa yang kulakukan itu telah menyakiti batinku secara perlahan hingga saat ini.

Aku ingat pesan terakhir yang Chanyeol kirimkan padaku, tepat sebelum aku benar-benar _lost contact_ dengannya.

' _Lebih bagus lagi kalau aku pergi saja kan, Baek? Kau tak pernah memahamiku.'_

Aku membalas;

' _Apa maksudnya? Harusnya kau yang memahamiku.'_

' _Chanyeol.'_

' _Yeol.'_

' _Tiang, balas pesanku.'_

' _BODOH. BALAS PESANKU!'_

Aku mengangkat wajahku tinggi-tinggi, memastikan bahwa tidak ada air mata yang keluar dari mataku. Aku tak pernah ingin menangisi laki-laki, apalagi kalau dia sudah menyakitiku. Aku tak pernah ingin terlihat lemah di mata siapapun, termasuk Chanyeol.

Aku akan berusaha mencarinya sebisaku.

Aku mulai mengirim pesan lagi.

' _Ayo kita bicarakan sesuatu. Aku menyayangimu.'_

.

Aku dan Kyungsoo bersantai di Chungsal Café, tempat aku dan Chanyeol berkencan. Kami menghabiskan waktu dengan mengobrol tentang banyak hal, dan tentu saja aku tidak melewatkan Chanyeol dalam bahan perbincangan kami. Gadis itu banyak membicarakan soal Jongin, dan cerita-cerita romantisnya setelah kembali balikan dengan lelaki yang punya banyak _fans_ itu. Chanyeol juga punya _fans_. Pacar kami sama-sama punya _fans_ , dan itu sangat mengganggu! Haha.

"Jangan mengiriminya pesan dulu, bagaimana?" sarannya setelah aku mencurahkan seluruh isi hatiku. "Aku mau lihat bagaimana responnya tidak diperhatikan olehmu selama beberapa hari. Siapa tau Chanyeol kembali lagi dan meminta maaf padamu, Baek."

Aku menghela napas. "Dia tidak pantas meminta maaf. Aku _sangat_ pantas untuk minta maaf."

Kyungsoo menepuk bahuku, "Jangan terlalu merendah begitu. Dia juga salah karena telah meninggalkanmu begini. Sabarlah, Baek. Aku yakin dia akan kembali, kok!"

"Iya, Kyung."

Kyungsoo mengangkat teleponnya yang berdering, dan senyumnya melebar. Seratus persen kupastikan bahwa sang penelepon adalah Jongin. Ia segera menutup teleponnya dan menatapku dengan penuh permohonan. Dia pasti tidak tega untuk meninggalkanku, padahal dia ada janji dengan lelaki kesayangannya.

Aku tersenyum, kemudian menggamit tangannya. "Pergilah, Kyung. Aku juga butuh waktu untuk menyendiri. Hus hus!"

Kyungsoo tertawa, kemudian mengecup kedua pipiku dengan gemas. "Ponselku tetap hidup meskipun aku bersama Kai. Katakan apa saja yang mau kau katakan, oke?"

"Hm. Pergilah."

" _Bye,_ Baek!"

Aku tersenyum seraya melambaikan tanganku padanya.

Aku sangat iri. Aku ingin juga ditelepon Chanyeol.

Ya Tuhan, kemana pemuda itu pergi?

.

Satu-satunya orang yang belum kutemui adalah Yixing. Aku terlalu malas untuk menanyakan soal Chanyeol padanya, namun kurasa Yixing juga menyimpan rahasia tentang absennya Chanyeol dari muka bumi. Gadis itu kelihatan yang paling santai dalam berkuliah, padahal pemuda pujaannya sedang menghilang entah kemana. Harusnya ia bersikap sepertiku. Atau dia adalah gadis berhati baja, yang tak peduli sama sekali tentang hilangnya Chanyeol?

Ketika melihatnya duduk di bangku sebelah mading kampus, kuputuskan untuk menemuinya. Kupanggil namanya perlahan, yang langsung ia sambut dengan senyuman lebarnya.

Mungkin sebetulnya ia adalah orang baik, namun obsesinya terhadap Chanyeol saja yang terlalu besar.

"Oh, apa kau Baekhyun?" tanyanya penasaran. Kulihat alis matanya yang tebal dan bulu matanya yang lentik. Wajahnya terukir dengan sempurna. Pantas saja Chanyeol senang melihatnya. Aku pun begitu kalau jadi laki-laki. Aku mengangguk pada pertanyaannya. "Ada yang ingin kutanyakan, apa kau ada waktu?" tanyaku sesopan mungkin. Aku tak mau ada nada tak suka dari setiap ucapanku padanya.

Ia mengangguk, kemudian kami berdua duduk di bangku panjang di taman kampus.

"Apa kau tahu bahwa Chanyeol menghilang?" tanyaku _to the point_. Aku ingin segera menyelesaikan urusanku dengan gadis ini.

Yixing mengangguk, "Aku tahu sekali. Memang kenapa?"

Aku menunduk dengan ekspresi bingung. Aku tak tahu harus berkata apa pada Yixing, hingga akhirnya gadis itu menepuk bahuku dan membuatku menatapnya. "Jangan-jangan kau cemburu, ya? Seriusan? Kau cemburu pada kami?" tanyanya dengan muka menahan tawa. Aku mundur selangkah seraya menaikkan sebelah alisku, "Maksudmu?"

"Maksudku—Ya Tuhan…" Yixing kelihatan sekali sedang mengontrol tawanya, dan itu membuatku semakin bingung. Gadis itu menatapku dengan wajah tenang, kemudian tersenyum—hampir saja tertawa lagi.

"Begini, ya, aku dan Chanyeol bukan seperti yang kau bayangkan. Suka dengannya? Ya ampun, amit-amit! Aku masih punya stok cowok yang lebih ganteng dan mapan darinya," ujar Yixing dengan wajah bangga. "Aku dekat dengannya dan selalu manja padanya, karena… kami ini sepupuan. Kau paham, Baek?"

Mataku membulat. Chanyeol tak pernah menceritakan apapun tentang Yixing, lagipula ia takkan pernah membahas tentang keluarganya jika bukan aku yang memulai. Aku tak bisa merangkai kata-kata untuk melukiskan kekagetanku tentang status Yixing sebenarnya, dan itu membuatku sangat malu. Sangat malu karena sudah iri dengan sepasang sepupu ini. KENAPA JUGA AKU CEMBURUAN BEGINI!?

Pantas saja Chanyeol marah besar padaku. Aku tahu kalau ia sayang dengan Yixing karena Yixing adalah sepupunya. Harusnya ia memberitahuku di awal agar aku bisa memaklumi mereka.

Ya ampun, jadi itu alasan Yixing menahan tawa begitu? Aku jadi ingin tertawa juga.

"Yi-Yixing, maafkan aku…" Aku menatapnya penuh rasa bersalah. "Aku bodoh sekali, berpikir macam-macam tentang kalian. Harusnya aku tahu ini sejak awal…" Aku merutuki diriku yang sangat tidak peka ini. Harusnya aku memang memahami perasaan Chanyeol, seperti bunyi pesan terakhirnya itu.

Yixing tersenyum padaku, "Aku tidak marah sama sekali, kok. Lucu saja. Kupikir Chanyeol sudah memberitahu ini padamu, Baek. Jadi kau tidak akan cemburu pada kami lagi, kan?"

"Tentu saja, haha."

Ingatan tentang absennya Chanyeol dari kehidupanku kembali muncul. Aku segera menyergapnya dengan pertanyaan, "Apa kau tahu dimana Chanyeol sekarang?"

Aku sengaja mengeluarkan tatapan sedihku agar dia bisa memberitahukannya. Ada kemungkinan dia disuruh tutup mulut oleh Chanyeol.

Yixing mengangguk, dan itu membuatku terkejut. "Tapi, rahasia! Dia bilang belum bisa memberitahumu, karena katanya nanti semuanya akan hancur."

Hancur? Apa yang hancur?

Kata-kata Chanyeol sangat ekstrim. Aku jadi panik.

"Tapi kupikir kau tak perlu banyak berpikir akan hal itu," kata Yixing lembut. Ia menggenggam tanganku dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Aku yakin Park Chanyeol sangat-ngat-ngat-ngaaaaaat mencintaimu!"

Aku tertawa kecil, "Ya, semoga saja."

"Kau harus terus menunggunya, Baek."

"Tentu saja."

.

Menunggu yang Yixing anjurkan padaku sepertinya tidak benar-benar mudah untuk dilakukan. Yang ada batinku malah makin tersiksa. Kenapa juga bocah jangkung itu harus pergi dengan cara aneh begini, sih? Dia sengaja membuatku kesal apa bagaimana?

Ini sudah hampir minggu ketiga setelah Chanyeol berhenti menghubungiku dan aku menahan tangis. Yang benar saja. Aku takkan menangisi Chanyeol, lihat saja! Ketika ia kembali mataku akan bersih dari air mata.

Telepon berdering pukul sebelas malam, dan itu berasal dari nomor tak dikenal.

Aku sempat ragu untuk menerimanya, namun nyatanya kutekan juga tombol hijau untuk mengangkat telepon. Terdengar suara hembusan napas di luar sana.

" _Baek? Apa kabar?"_

Aku tak terlalu kenal suara ini. Suaranya agak berat dan nyaring. Meskipun suara Chanyeol juga berat, aku bisa mengenal suara Chanyeol di telepon dengan baik dan ini bukanlah suaranya. Aku tak menjawab sepatah kata pun, hingga akhirnya si penelepon kembali berujar.

" _Kau mengenalku, kok. Sangat mengenalku."_

"Oh, ya?" Akhirnya aku bersuara juga.

" _Hm. Dan aku mau kau keluar dari rumahmu sekarang juga."_

"Untuk apa?"

Gila. Lelaki macam apa yang mengajak seorang gadis untuk pergi keluar di jam segini? Pasti ini telepon iseng.

" _Kumohon. Setelah itu kau bisa kembali ke rumahmu. Aku takkan menyakitimu, kau kan orang yang sangat kusayang. Tak mungkin aku menyakitimu."_

Kurasa aku tak pernah punya _fans_ di kampus.

"Maaf—"

" _Bukan maaf, Baek. Aku mau kau keluar."_

"Hei, kau—"

" _Percayalah, aku justru akan menjagamu sepanjang malam ini. Luangkan sedikit waktumu untuk keluar."_

Aku memikirkannya matang-matang. Ini sudah jam sebelas malam lewat. Akan sangat aneh jika ada yang menyuruhmu keluar tiba-tiba, dan ia adalah orang asing. Namun, suara si penelepon yang sangat memohon membuatku terganggu. Apa dia memang memiliki keperluan penting denganku?

"Memangnya, apa yang akan terjadi kalau aku keluar?"

" _Sesuatu yang membuatmu senang, kurasa."_

Aku terdiam.

Apa mungkin ini akal-akalan Chanyeol? Dia mau mengadakan semacam april mop? Oh, Ya Tuhan, April sudah lewat!

Tapi ini membuatku sangat cemas.

"Aku akan keluar membawa pisau."

" _Oke."_

Kuambil jaket tebalku di dalam lemari dan menyelipkan pisau buah ke salah satu kantongnya. Aku bergegas dengan perasaan was-was. Pikiranku berkecamuk dengan asumsi bahwa lelaki yang baru saja meneleponku itu orang baik-baik, tapi juga orang jahat yang berusaha menculikku. Aku harus waspada.

Ketika membuka pintu dan menatap ke luar, kutemui lilin yang menyala membentuk semacam barisan teratur dan mengarah pada suatu tempat. Aku terkesiap. Apa ini yang lelaki itu maksudkan?

Ada secarik kertas di bawah penadah lilin, dan ketika membacanya hatiku mencelos.

 _Ini adalah jalur-jalur percintaanmu dengan Chanyeol yang berliku-liku. Ikutilah dengan baik, agar kau tahu dimana kesalahanmu. Padamkan setiap lilin yang kau lewati, agar kau melupakan setiap masalahmu dengan cepat._

Aku tak bisa tertawa, sedih, ataupun tersenyum. Aku bingung harus menanggapinya seperti apa.

Aku mengikuti arah barisan lilin menyala tersebut, memadamkannya satu persatu saat aku melewatinya, dan menatap ke depan agar tahu kemana aku berjalan. Namun, di barisan lilin ke tiga puluh, ada secarik kertas yang juga diselipkan di bawah penadah lilin.

 _Kau selalu melihat ke arah depan. Cobalah lihat dan fokus pada masalah yang sedang kau padamkan, nanti kejutannya tak akan muncul._

Aku menghela napas. Laki-laki ini kenapa, sih? Apa yang mau ia lakukan sebenarnya? Mau menjebakku dengan cara janggal begini?

Aku semakin mengeratkan peganganku pada pisau yang kuselipkan di kantong jaketku.

Aku terus meniup dan meniup, menghitung berapa banyak lilin yang sudah kupadamkan. Ada sekitar enam puluh lilin, dan masih ada puluhan lilin terbentang di hadapanku. Ini gila. Lelaki itu kurang ajar sekali membuatku malam-malam melakukan beginian.

Hingga akhirnya, aku tiba di depan sebuah gang. Lilinnya habis. Tepat seratus buah, dan aku telah memadamkan semuanya. Gang dimana lilin terakhir berada sangat kosong dan lengang, membuatku agak merinding. Dan ponselku berdering lagi. Untung saja kubawa.

Dari nomor yang sama.

"Apa yang mau kau tunjukkan, sih?" tanyaku mulai kesal.

" _Balik ke belakang."_

Suara ini berbeda dari yang tadi.

Dan aku sangat mengenalnya.

Ya Tuhan, aku sangat kenal suara ini. Aku menahan napas untuk beberapa saat. _Shock_ batin yang kualami beberapa saat lalu sangat mengguncang dan melemaskan seluruh persendian tubuhku. Diakah yang benar-benar melakukan ini semua?

Diakah… Chanyeolku?

" _Kau dengar aku, Baek?"_

Aku berbalik dengan tubuh gemetar. Dan aku menemukan sesuatu yang membuat mataku panas.

Chanyeol tersenyum dengan sangat manis di hadapanku, memakai kostum hantu yang sama sekali tidak menyeramkan, dan memegang kue tart yang sangat lucu dan menggemaskan. Di sampingnya ada Kyungsoo, Yixing, Luhan, Sehun, dan teman-temanku yang lain. Darimana mereka datang? Kurasa mereka tidak ada di sana beberapa saat yang lalu.

Mereka menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun dengan kompak, dan itu berhasil membuat senyumku melebar.

Ya Tuhan, saking galaunya aku karena Chanyeol, aku sampai lupa dengan tanggal ulang tahunku? Segitunyakah kau pada Chanyeol, Baekhyun Idiot?

Chanyeol mendekatiku, dan hatiku semakin berdebar. Tangannya mendekatkan kue tart yang lilinnya masih menyala itu padaku, dan ia nyengir. "Ayo _make a wish_! Buatlah harapan agar kita bisa bersama selamanya, Baek."

Aku menunduk. Senyuman yang sangat kurindukan itu kini bisa kulihat lagi setelah hampir tiga minggu kutunggui kehadirannya. Chanyeolku. Dia muncul dengan berbagai macam kejutan yang tak kuduga.

Aku tak sempat mengucapkan satupun harapan, ketika Chanyeol menciumku dan membuatku semakin tenang. Kusambut ciumannya dengan sukacita, Kyungsoo segera mengambil alih kue tart dari tangan Chanyeol sehingga pemuda itu bisa memelukku seerat mungkin.

Air mataku meleleh.

Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya, menatapku dengan penuh kasih sayang, dan membenamkan kepalanya di leherku dengan manja. Aku tertawa kecil seraya menghapus air mataku, "Apa-apaan ini? Setelah mengabaikanku berminggu-minggu kau malah bersikap seperti anak kecil begini."

Chanyeol tak mengatakan apapun, ia terus membenamkan kepalanya di leherku. Semakin dalam dan kuyakin ia merasakan ketenangan dan keamanan di sana. Aku membelai puncak kepalanya dengan hangat. Air mataku kembali mengalir. Chanyeolku sudah kembali. Chanyeol yang terlalu kucintai sampai-sampai aku tak mau menguras air mataku untuk menangisinya dengan sia-sia. Ia pantas untuk ditangisi karena terlalu berharga, bukan terlalu jahat.

Ia melepaskan pelukannya dariku, kemudian mencium keningku. "Kau mengerti, kan? Aku melakukan ini untuk kau menyadari kesalahanmu. Aku ingin kau bisa mengerti aku, Baek."

"Hm. Aku tahu."

Kutatap Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang menatapku dengan bangga, sementara Yixing bertepuk tangan seakan-akan ia baru saja melihat drama romantis. "Aku iri sekali pada Chanyeol. Aku juga mau punya pacar!"

"Hentikan itu, Lay," kata Chanyeol seraya menepuk kepala Yixing. "Keberisikanmu malah akan membuatmu makin jauh dari kata pacaran!"

"YA! CHANYEOL!" Yixing menggembungkan pipinya. "Baek, dia jahat sekali, sih! Putuskan saja lelaki idiot, sinting dan gila macam Chanyeol!"

"Mana mungkin Baek mau memutuskanku?" tanya Chanyeol menantang. Ia menggenggam jariku dengan erat. "Ia akan selalu jadi milikku."

Penyakit gombal Chanyeol muncul lagi, dan itu membuatku _blushing_ seketika.

"Kau lucu sekali pas sedang malu!" ejek Luhan yang daritadi tak banyak berkoar. Sehun tertawa kecil melihatku, membuatku menatapnya kesal. Kulirik Chanyeol yang menatapku dengan kagum, kemudian kami kembali berpelukan.

Ini Chanyeolku. Lelaki bodoh yang tetap memberikan kehangatannya dan kasih sayang yang sulit terbendung lagi bagiku.

Dan ia akan tetap, selalu, dan tentu saja harus menjadi Chanyeolku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **The End**

 **.**

 **.**

A/N

Thanks for reading!

Mind to review, guys? :)


End file.
